


Jealousy

by Miss_Nightmare



Series: 25 Days of Christmas OTPs [23]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Christmas!fic, M/M, Peterick, Pikey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5493527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Nightmare/pseuds/Miss_Nightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Pete wants is some pointers on what to buy Mikey for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

"Patrick, I need your help," Pete says desperately, walking into Patrick's house like he lived there. He might as well have, since he had a key, basically slept there every night, and ate half the food in the fridge every time he comes over. He takes off the large coat that he had been wearing and throws it to the floor, Patrick's eyes darting to it and glaring over at him.

"Dude, I'm not helping you with anything if you don't pick that up. You know how my mom is about the house being dirty," Patrick snaps, returning his attention to the '100 Ways that Science is Changing Our World' article in the Scientific American he's reading.

Pete does as he's asked and then rips the magazine out of Patrick's grasp and holds it high in the air.

"This is serious."

"Well, what is it? I'm listening," he says, crossing his legs and looking up at his friend.  
"I have no idea what to get Mikey for Christmas and it's tomorrow."

The very mention of Mikey makes Patrick's stomach churn. Mikey was Pete's boyfriend of two months - a tall, skinny blond guy with side swept hair and glasses. He's attractive, so much that it made Patrick hate him even before Pete started dating him.

But it's not like he can do anything about it now - but still. Nothing is going to stop him from hating his guts. Patrick has had a crush on Pete for years, but yet he asked Mikey out and not him and Patrick knows why. He knows he's not as attractive as Mikey - he's too fat and too weird to ever get a guy like Pete to date him. He's been told enough by the people at school, and even his own friends tease him about his looks.

He makes it no secret that he doesn't like Mikey, either, but no one knows exactly why he hates him so badly - and he doesn't plan on telling anyone. 

"You could buy him a mirror so he could look at himself all day long. I'm sure he'd love it," he grunts, standing up and grabbing the magazine back from Pete.

"He already has a pocket one," Pete says, apparently unphased by Patrick's obvious bashing of his boyfriend. Patrick rolls his eyes and flips back to the page he was at in the magazine.

"I really don't care what you get that idiot. You're asking the wrong person - why don't you ask his brother?"

"Gerard is… I dunno. He's odd, dude. The only times I've seen him he's been huddled up in his room with a sketchbook. He kind of weirds me out."

"So that's where Mikey gets his weirdness from."

"Dude, why are you such an asshole to him? What did he ever do to you? He likes you!" Pete exclaims, pacing the living room. "Maybe I could get him a book…"

"I don't see why, I give him the cold shoulder even time he tries to talk to me."

"Maybe it's because he's a nice guy and not an asshole like you."

"Then why the fuck are you here, Pete? Get the hell out of my house if I'm such an asshole!" Patrick snaps, unsure of where his sudden anger came from - he never lashes out at Pete like this, not even after the time he broke his acoustic guitar by sitting on it. He throws the magazine across the room and glares at him.

"Because you're my friend, that's why. And you're just an asshole to Mikey, not anyone else. Just tell me why you hate him so badly so we can get past this."

"I-" Patrick says, unable to finish his sentence. He can't tell him the real reason why - because that would be admitting that he likes Pete in the first place. He's jealous of Mikey, and he's screaming it out in his head - wondering if he should just tell him and get it over with. He's not going to see Pete tomorrow anyways, so even if it backfires on him now, he won't have to face the aftermath, he can just kick him out of his house and go in his room to think it over.

He decides not to, though, and tells himself to make up a lie - and quick.

"I - It's Gerard."

"What?" he exclaims quizzically. "Gerard? What does he have to do with anything-"

"He's - we go back," he lies, feeling more guilty with every word he spoke, but he knows it's better than telling Pete the truth. "Back to, um, middle school. We've had some issues and every time I see Mikey it reminds me of him."

"Oh, um, I'm sorry," Pete stutters, rubbing the back of his neck. The guilty feelings are welling up within Patrick's stomach, and he can feel himself almost breaking and admitting everything to Pete - he needs to get it off the subject now…

"But I'll try to look past it now. I'm sorry for taking it out on Mikey," he says, finally sitting back down. "So, you need gift ideas?"

"Yeah. Also - preferably ones that are cheap. I blew most of my money on these awesome new shoes the other day," he says proudly, shoving a foot in Patrick's face. "See? Smell it. Smell that new shoe smell."

"GET YOUR DIRTY FOOT AWAY FROM MY FACE!" Patrick exclaims, shoving Pete's leg down. "If you want my help you're going to have to keep your feet to yourself."

"But I was just trying to show you-"

"Get your coat back on - we're going shopping," Patrick interrupts, grabbing his own jacket and tugging it on. 

"Thank you!" Pete exclaims, running up and wrapping his arms around him in a tight embrace - Patrick's heart leaping and a lump forming in his throat. "You're the best friend ever, you know that?"

"Yeah," he replies, buttoning the last button on the jacket and opening the door for Pete. "I know."


End file.
